Build A Bear Workshop with Alice
by Naiha
Summary: Alice discovers a Build A Bear Workshop in a local Mall. She forces everyone to make one. Hilarity Ensues. One Shot.


It had taken me two hours to convince everyone to go shopping with me. Bella, Rosalie, and Esme were willing to go after I had foreseen a major shoe sale at the mall. But then I had to convince the men. It took a whole hour of sweet talking our husbands to get them to go shopping. Their resistance was perfectly understandable because we all knew they were just there to carry our bags.

Eventually we had all piled into our separate cars, and we were on our way to the mall. As soon as we there, we tried to find the shoe store with the sale going on. There was an electronic store nearby so the men went over there while we looked for shoes.

We all bought matching pink flip flops, there were extremely cute and covered in poodles. Bella bought a pair of sneakers. Rosalie bought purple stilettos and Esme got orange high heels. I bought four pairs of sandals, five pairs of stilettos, and three pairs of knee high boots. I wasn't sure if I had enough space in my shoe closet, I was going to need another extension.

After paying we left the shop, and we met up with Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Carlisle. They had all bought new cell phones, and I think Emmett even bought a new laptop. This was the fifth one he bought this month. He always broke a laptop if he did something wrong on World of Warcraft. Rosalie was starting to get annoyed, since he spent more time on the computer than he did admiring her beauty.

All of a sudden I had a vision. We were in this shop, and we were all creating stuffed animals? I searched the vision, we were in Build-A-Bear Workshop and all of us were making stuffed toys. When I finished analyzing the vision everyone was staring at me. They all looked worried, and I immediately blocked my mind from Edward, knowing that if he knew what I just saw he would take himself and the rest of the Cullens out of the mall.

"Did you see something Alice? Is everything all right?" Carlisle asked.

"Everything is fine, I just saw us shopping…" I told him. "Don't worry you guys, everything will be just fine. Come on lets keep on going."

We kept on going and I saw Edward looking at me with a weird expression. I was blocking him out by singing "Since U Been Gone" and he looked worried. It must have been because of the song I chose to block him out. I heard it playing on the radio this morning and it was stuck in my head.

Pretty soon we were in front of Build-a-Bear workshop, and I stopped. Everyone looked confused and I unblocked my mind and Edward saw the vision I had earlier.

"Absolutely NOT Alice!" he exclaimed. "We are not going in there!"

"But you have to! They have the cutest stuffed animals, and they even have clothes for them!" I said.

"Omigod Bella, look at the small poodles! Let's go make one!" Rosalie said. "Emmett if you don't come in with me you are going to be a very sorry vampire."

I gave Rosalie a smile.

Emmett walked in without a word.

"Edward, you have to come in with me. Please sweetie?" Bella pleaded.

"Alright, but I am only going in for you!" Edward said.

Bella smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They walked in together. I knew that I wouldn't have to persuade Jasper. So it was just Carlisle and Esme left.

"Carlisle it does look like fun, and look they have a doctor's outfit!" Esme said.

"Alright, let's go and make one then." Carlisle replied.

It had worked! Everyone had agreed to go in! We went in and everybody was staring at us, but none of us paid any attention.

When we were looking at which animals to pick, I found the cutest bunny! Jasper found a cat that had way too many stripes, but it was still cute.

Bella had found a lamb, and Edward found a lion. Rosalie had decided to get the pink poodle, and Emmett chose a panda. I didn't understand why he would choose a panda, but it wasn't the first time Emmett made weird choices.

Esme found a small bear, and Carlisle got a cheetah. When it was time to have them stuffed, we were finally able to get to the clothes. I just got one of everything, and I had to get about 3 Bear Wardrobes for all the clothes to fit. Everybody else only picked a few signature outfits and some accessories for their animals.

The man at the cash register was completely stunned, and he was having a tough time fixing everything on my credit card so I just handed him a large wad of cash and told him to keep the change.

"You…can…uh…um… make a birth…certificate for your animal." The cashier said.

"Thanks for telling me! That's a great idea!" I smiled leaving the poor man dazzled.

I offered to make everyone a birth certificate for their animal. They all agreed, and I took a paper and pen and they wrote down the names they wanted for their animal. I wrote down the names for the animals on a piece of paper:

Esme-Devon the Bear

Carlisle- Peter the Cheetah

Rosalie- Melanie the Poodle

Emmett- Andrew the Panda

Edward- Robert the Lion

Bella- Julia the Lamb

Jasper- Jackson the Cat

Alice- Stephanie the Bunny

I spent ten minutes making them all and then we were about to leave. As we walked out the door with hundreds of bags the manager asked us if we wanted them delivered to our house. We agreed since eight vampires carrying bags from Build a Bear Workshop would look really creepy.

I couldn't wait to get home and set up everything for Stephanie. But I had to get that extension put in to my closet first.


End file.
